ADMINISTRATIVE CORE for Influenza Immunity: Protective Mechanisms against a Pandemic Respiratory Virus. The Administrative Core of the Stanford Cooperative Center for Translational Research on Human Immunology and Biodefense will oversee the conduct of the research projects, technology development projects, pilot projects, and scientific cores proposed here. The Administrative Core will be led by Dr. Mark Davis as PI, with Drs. Ann Arvin and Harry Greenberg as co-Pis;they will anchor the Executive Committee, with the other project directors Drs. Nolan, Quake, and Butte as members. In addition, two other senior investigators from Stanford's School of Medicine will be recruited to serve on the Executive Committee on a rotating basis for two year terms. The Specific Aims of the Adminstrative Core are to: 1) Implement administrative &leadership mechanisms that will facilitate communication and cooperation among the Stanford project leaders and with other CCHI investigators institutions to ensure a productive research effort; 2) Monitor the progress of each of the Research and Technology Development projects and their interactions with the scientific cores; 3) Provide an efficient, centralized unit for the fiscal and administrative operation of the Cooperative Center activities; 4) Develop, sponsor, and manage the Education Program. The Administrative Core personnel will be responsible for the overall organization, management, decision-making, and periodic evaluations within Stanford's CCHI. In addition, they will also oversee data sharing, protection of intellectual property in conjunction with Stanford's Office of Technology Licensing, and the involvement of institutional resources such as the GCRC.